Blossom of Hope
by OrionEvenLouder
Summary: There's a new girl at Konoha High Boarding School. With a haunting past, can she overcome her fear of men and develope feelings for a certain wild, dog-loving teen. KibaxOC


Blossom of Hope

I sat on top of my last suitcase, struggling to zip it up all the way, and with one last tug the zipper reached the end. With a sigh of relief I got off of the bag and surveyed over the small pile of luggage that contained what once made up this room. I couldn't believe that I was actually getting out of this town. I had worked sohard to earn a scholarship for the music department at the prestigious Konoha High Boarding School.

After all of my bags were neatly loaded into the trunk of my Kona blue, Shelby GT500, I treaded back to my now empty room. I slowly spun around my room, taking it in one last time. These walls held my darkest secrets, and my most horrifying memories, but it's all I've ever known. When I was ready to go, I stood in the archway that led to the living room. It took me several minutes to muster up the courage to enter the room. I straightened up as my back went rigid. I took a deep breath before walking to the recliner chair, where my drunken father sat, eyes glued to the television. After a few minutes of him ignoring my presence, I cleared my throat, causing his attention to be turned to me, something I hadn't wished for in a very long time.

"What do you want?" came his gruff voice, that resonated through the walls and sent chills down my spine. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and forced out a reply.

"Hey Pops, I'm uh leaving for school now..." I said timidly. There was a moment of silence before an echo floated down the hall. The ever present sound of hand hitting cheek with exerted force.

"What are you waiting for? Get the hell out of here!" He yelled void of any emotion other than anger. The grit to his voice only added to the impact of his harsh words. I nodded and whispered an almost inaudible 'goodbye' before walking out of the front door.

With my head down, I squeezed my eyes shut tight, willing myself not to cry. _I don't know why it still hurts, I should be used to this by now. What did I expect? A heartfelt goodbye—yeah right. But still, it feels like a stab at my shriveled heart. _I collected myself before looking up at my car, a bright smile on my face. I wouldn't let him bring me down, not today–this was my time, my new beginning, and I couldn't wait. With one last look at the only 'home' I've ever known, I slid into the drivers seat. With a swift turn of the key in the ignition, the car roared to life. I sped off down the road and took a right onto the highway. And so my twelve hour journey commenced.

About five hours into my trip, it was around eleven a.m. Things were going smoothly until I reached the bright orange 'Road Construction' sign, followed by the 'One Hour Detour' sign that pointed to the left. Of course there would be an obstacle, my whole life was one hurdle after the other. This was nothing compared to what life had handed me before. I took the small setback with grace, I was living my dream, I couldn't let this small change of direction get me down. The detour ended up being beautiful and I took the time to reflect on my thoughts. _I wonder if I'll make any friends. The princible, Tsunade-sama said that I would have two roommates. I'm not sure how I feel about that yet. On one hand I'm kind of excited that it will be like an endless girls sleepover filled with makeovers, nail painting, and boy talk; like I read about in my favorite teen novels. But on the other hand, I'm probably just being ignorant. I had always been the outcast in my class–the weird girl. I never really had any friends, so I wouldn't really know how to react to living with two other girls. I hope that my social incompetence won't hinder my ability to make friends. Luckily it was the start of the year, and we have a few weeks before school actually starts. I'll have time to get to know people, well hopefully..._

My thoughts dragged on with different scenarios that I might find myself in, and what the people there will be like. Before I knew it, the clock read nine p.m., and just on time, the school came into view. I pulled into the parking lot and swiftly turned into a parking space a little ways away from the dormitory, that I would be staying in.

_Kiba's POV_

I was sitting around with some of my friends on some benches that overlooked the school parking lot. I had arrived a few hours ago to start a new year at KHBS. I had already unpacked all my belongings–of course this meant that I shoved all my things into drawers and threw some things on my desk, maybe I'll organize it later. I'm sure my roommates, Neji and Shikamaru would be on my case about it sooner or later, well maybe more so Neji. Shika's too lazy to put up much of an argument–not that I'm complaining. I was awakened from my thoughts when Sasuke nudged my arm.

"Hey man, look at that sweet ride." He said smoothly pointing to the gorgeous Shelby GT500 that passed us and glided into a parking space across the lot. My jaw dropped in awe at the car I wished so much to own.

"Damn! That car is sick. We gotta go meet this guy, maybe he'll take us for a joy ride." I said determined to get closer to the car. Neji snorted in his arrogant way and smacked the back of my head. Just as I was about to shout at him he spoke.

"You idiot! Take a closer look at the driver." He replied coolly. The nerve of him, sometimes he just gets under my skin. But I complied and looked closer at the driver and noticed the distinct feminine features. As she stepped out of the car, I couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. The dark black of her long hair blended in with the night, contrasted by the bleach blond highlights. Her deep green eyes seemed to catch the light just right. My eyes automatically trailed down her body taking notice of her large chest and seemingly perfect curves. I was knocked out of my trance by Naruto's obnoxious voice.

"Well while you pansies sit and chat, I'm gonna go introduce myself to the hot chick. Catch ya later!" He yelled at he raced toward the mysterious girl. I quickly came to my senses.

"Wait up you fucker!" I yelled trailing close behind the blond. Kankuro followed close behind us. Sasuke and Neji casually walked over, shaking their heads at their friends' childish behavior.

_Regular POV_

I had zoned out staring in awe at the large dorm building that would become my new home. It was a big difference between the small, three-bedroom house that I grew up in. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed a group of guys headed my way. I instinctively tensed. _Why are they walking towards me? I guess my relationship with my dad had led me to have trouble trusting men, but they seemed harmless enough. I doubt they would do anything to my in the school parking lot but still I should keep my guard up. _When I looked back up two unique brunettes and a bubbly blond stood in front of me. I could see two others approaching from behind them at a much slower pace, they were both graced with dark hair. There was an awkward silence as the three boys caught their breath. Feeling quite uncomfortable, I raised my eyebrow in questioning.

"Uh...Can I help you?" I asked softly taking the slightest step back and then firmly standing my ground.

"Is that your car?" the brunette with the red triangles on his cheeks and wild, canine-like eyes, all but shouted. I slightly winced at the volume of his voice. The one with black hair that was spiked in the back, smacked the brunette upside the head. I stifled a laugh to the best of my ability as the brunette turned to glare at his attacker.

"What was that for?" he roared, the black haired guy looked unfazed. I had to admit that I was slightly impressed by his composure. I only wished that I could have stayed that composed while my father screamed in my face.

"You really suck at first impressions. That's no way to introduce yourself." He said dully, devoid of interest. "Baka," he mumbled as an afterthought. Kiba rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, hehe, my name is Inuzuka Kiba, and these are my friends Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Kankuro, and Hyuuga Neji. You're new here, right? What's your name?" He said with fierce enthusiasm. For some reason I let my guard down just a fraction, and smiled at the five curious guys in front of me. Somehow I mustered up the courage to talk.

"Yes that is my car. My name is Saki Kaoru. I am a new student in the senior class." I replied in my naturally soft voice.

AN: This is a rewrite of an old fanfic I wrote back in 2008(on Quizilla), I have made major changes and hope to upload some-what regularly.


End file.
